Sealed Hearts Sealed Minds: Redone
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: MrWriterWriter's What's In The Scroll Challenge! when Naruto unsealed a familiar seal, he never thought his life would change so drastically in such a short time! With a past connection to the two Shingami in the seal and his drive to be Hokage...Will his dreams of having Family and respect come true? Pairing: Naruto/Fem!Haku/Orihime/Temari, Aizen/Shizune, Gin/Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.1

Naruto sighed as he copied Jutsu from the forbidden scroll at a rapid pace; he then noticed a familiar looking seal even though he knew he had never seen it in his life. He quickly figured out how to open it and released the seal; a brilliant light erupted from the seal and then shrank into the forms of a young Tiger cub and Kitsune kit. Naruto blinked then noticed a small scroll between the two animals that he picked up and read...

_To the person who unsealed these two,_

_The two animals in front of you are called Sousuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru; they are two Shingami that tried to over throw the Shingami King and his most devoted follower, Yamamoto due to the corruption they had spread. They will need to readjust to their bodies as they are currently trapped in their current forms, you are their Successor and they will guide you and protect you...I pray we meet soon and that I can give you the key to turn them back one day._

_From: Kisuke Urahara_

Naruto went wide-eyed at that as the names struck a chord inside him and then smiled as he thought "At least I won't be alone anymore..."

He gently picked up the two animals that stayed asleep, into his book bag when Iruka came into the clearing and said "Naruto, why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll from Hokage Tower?"

Naruto quickly put up his idiot mask and told Iruka "Hi Sensei! Are you here to grade me on passing the Bonus exam?"

Iruka blinked in shock then tackled Naruto to the ground as a giant throwing star embedded itself into Iruka's back; Naruto heard a startled noise from his book bag as Mizuki told him to give the scroll and Naruto smirked as he said "Lying Traitor! I knew there was no bonus exam and told the hokage who helped me plan this trap out."

Mizuki snarled then said "No wonder the Villagers hate you, demon! You're nothing but the Kyuubi in human form!"

Naruto went stiff at that and then Iruka told him to run with the scroll and not to let Mizuki get it, Naruto nodded as he grabbed his book bag and the scroll before running and hiding in a hollow tree. He then noticed his book bag moving and opened the top as the Tiger cub's head popped out with a confused look on its face; Naruto then pressed a finger to his lips and shushed the tiger as they heard the sounds of battle outside the tree. Naruto then heard Iruka's speech and grinned as he decided to use one of the Jutsu he had learned from the scroll on Mizuki.

10 minutes later...

Mizuki was in a rather deep crater after Naruto used the shadow clone Jutsu to beat the traitor's ass into the ground, Iruka was in shock and then smiled as he called over Naruto and told him to close his eyes. Naruto did as asked when he felt his goggles being removed and something else replacing it, Naruto opened his eyes and blinked in shock at seeing his goggles in Iruka's hand and then noticed Iruka's headband was missing. Naruto then felt around his forehead and found the headband around his own head, Naruto beamed at the older man when they both heard confused barks and mewls from inside the hollow tree.

Naruto quickly pulled the book bag out with both baby animals now wide awake and quickly checked them over to make sure they weren't harmed...

Aizen was highly confused as he remembered being sealed and everything before that but the last few "Days" were nothing but a blank to him, he looked up at the boy who was reaching for him and then said "_**Don't touch me**_!"

Aizen paused in confusion as he heard a cat hiss and then noticed a two tail silver Kitsune kit beside him, looking just as confused. Aizen then felt himself get picked up and brought a hand up to push himself from the child when he saw a white paw with light chocolate brown stripes in front of him instead of a hand. He froze as he tried flexing his hand and the paw flexed instead, he let out a loud yell of shock only for it to come out as a loud frightened yowl causing the boy to quickly pull him close and rub his ears that were twitching like mad. Aizen tried to resist the petting but found his body relaxing at the gentle touch; he was then placed down as the fox cub was picked up and examined. Aizen then felt a cool breeze blowing and shivered as it ruffled the fur he was now covered head to toe, in.

Aizen then felt himself being placed back into the bag with the fox Kit and then the bag was picked up as the boy walked with the older man to a large tower...

Two hours later...

Naruto sighed as he walked into the Apartment he lived in and gently set his book bag down since the two former shingami were still in there; he opened the top of the bag as the two Baby animals then managed to walk out and looked at him. Naruto sighed and said "This was found with you after I released the seal you were in..."

He showed them the letter as their eyes got wide from reading it and Aizen sat down as he thought in shock "_We're STUCK like this_?"

Gin watched his friend/leader as Aizen stood up and managed to walk over to Naruto; Naruto smiled at the cub and said "I'm sorry this happened to you but I guess we need to make the best out of a bad Situation..."

Aizen nodded when both his and Gin's stomach roared loudly and Naruto smiled as he asked "Hungry?"

Aizen and Gin nodded as the boy stood up and said "Sadly I only have instant Ramen at the moment because I haven't gone shopping yet."

Aizen mewled then paused as he sighed and tried jumping on to the floor to follow Naruto, he nearly had it when he over balanced and went tumbling head over heels into the coffee table. He could hear Gin snickering from the couch and blushed under his fur as he thought "_This going to take some getting used to_..."

5 minutes later...

Aizen was lapping at the warm broth that had surrounded the noodles while Gin stood beside him doing the same thing, Naruto seemed lost in thought as he ate his own Ramen as Aizen then yawned causing the boy to smile and say "It's late...we should head to bed..."

Aizen and Gin followed the young man into the bed room where he offered to make them a bed or they could sleep on the bed, Aizen looked at the simple futon that had a thin mattress and tapped the bed while shaking his head. Naruto understood and quickly got a large pet basket he had saved from being thrown out and fixed up, he then grabbed some extra sheets and piled them so they made a comfy "pillow" mattress in the basket. Aizen watched Naruto work as Gin then said "_**Sousuke? You ok**_?"

The tiger cub looked at his best friend and softly said "_**I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened tonight**_..."

Gin sighed and nodded as he told Aizen that he was still trying to process everything as well, suddenly Naruto's voice said "The bed's ready for you guys..."

Aizen looked at the simple basket and was the first to test it out, he found it was quite comfy and had more than enough room for both him and Gin. Aizen yawned as he turned three times and got comfortable as Gin curled up on the other side of the basket; Naruto smiled as he grabbed a small blanket for each former Shingami and gently covered them so they didn't get cold. He then lay down in his own bed and covered up, he stared up at the ceiling as he wondered if he would be able to show his true self now to the ignorant Villagers with the help of Aizen and Gin...

The next morning...

Aizen moaned softly as the sun shone into his eyes and yawned as he sat up, he raised a back leg and started to scratch his ears when he paused in shock before everything came rushing back. He sighed angrily and stood up as he stretched out his front before he noticed a full size mirror to his right; he got out of the basket and padded over to the mirror to look at himself. His eyes went wide at seeing the tiger cub in the mirror and he tilted his head just as the tiger cub did, Aizen growled softly at his reflection when he then suddenly realized their host was gone. He padded out of the room and into the living room just as Naruto came in with a lot of bags, Naruto noticed him and smiled as he said "Breakfast will be ready soon, I went and got some food for the next 3 weeks."

Aizen nodded as he followed the young man to the kitchen where Naruto put the food away except for a large pack of bacon, a carton of eggs and some hash browns, Naruto quickly began to bake the bacon then fry the eggs and hash browns. Aizen's nose twitched at the scent of bacon as Gin wandered out and said "_**What smells so good**_?"

Aizen told him as Gin licked his lips and said "_**This is going to taste good**_..."

Naruto then finished making everything and dished it out on three plates; he gave the two former Shingami their plates and sat down to eat his food. Breakfast was quiet as the three males ate, they then heard a knock on the door and Naruto got up and answered the door. To Naruto's surprise, he found no one there and made to close the door when he heard a surprised yowl from Aizen and a yelp from Gin. He turned to see a large black cat sitting behind him and Aizen looking at the cat in shock, Naruto closed the door and looked at the black cat as he said "Who are you, Cat-San?"

The cat then looked at him and said in a male voice "So you're the one who released Aizen and Gin last night..."

Naruto was surprised but nodded as she said "I came here to guide you to the shop where Urahara is...he has the key to return these two to somewhat normal."

Aizen looked at Yoruichi and then said "_**Yoruichi...how long as it been since we were sealed**_?"

She looked at him and said "Kisuke is the one who should tell you that, Aizen..."

Aizen and Gin nodded in understanding as Naruto sighed and got his book bag, Aizen and Gin quickly backed away from the bag as Naruto said "Unless you want to walk and try keeping up, this is the only other option..."

Gin and Aizen sighed as he had a point and they crawled into the bag, Naruto gently lifted the bag and left the top open for Aizen and Gin to see out of. Yoruichi and Naruto then headed outside and began to hurry to where Urahara was waiting for them...


	2. Chapter 2

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.2

Naruto followed Yoruichi to a small shop he had walked past many times and even hid in once from the mobs, Yoruichi then headed in to the shop as Naruto followed her. Naruto smiled softly as he sat down at Yoruichi's command and they waited quietly while Yoruichi went and got Urahara, Aizen and Gin crawled out of the book bag and sat beside Naruto as he sighed and said "Hopefully we can get you two back to human form."

Aizen nodded in agreement as Urahara came in with Yoruichi, Naruto stood and bowed to the man who smiled and returned the bow. Urahara then sat down with a sigh as he said "It's good to know Aizen and Gin are in good hands..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean by that?"

Urahara sighed and said "You hold the one person who still has the power to beat Yamamoto, Yamamoto had killed his family and closest friends in front of him then tried to kill him only for Kami to interfere at the last second..."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he whispered "You mean the Kyuubi?"

Urahara laughed and said "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, actually. He was once a normal human like you before Kami granted him and his closest friends a second life as some of the Tailed beasts..."

Aizen yowled as he looked up at his friend and gave him a glare, Urahara sighed as he said "Sousuke, I know you want to become human again but I'm only able to disrupt part of the spell which will allow you to talk but you will become human at night only...I didn't get very far in researching the spell before Yamamoto had the records of that spell burned..."

Aizen muttered a dirty word about Yamamoto's linage as he sulked, Gin then said "_**Aizen...at least we'll be human for a bit and we'll be able talk**_."

Aizen sighed and grumbled "_**Well it's better than nothing**_..."

Urahara then asked Naruto to follow him to the underground training ground and Naruto nodded as Aizen and Gin sighed while crawling back into the book bag, He gently picked it up and slung it across his shoulders as he followed Urahara down the ladder. Naruto was impressed by the size of the training grounds as Urahara asked him to let Aizen and Gin down so he could work on breaking down part of the spell, Naruto nodded and gently set the book bag down as Aizen scrambled out with Gin and they sat in front of Urahara with impatient looks on their faces. Urahara laughed softly and then began working on the spell, Naruto was meditating nearby when about half an hour later...he heard Urahara sigh in relief and say "Done...hopefully this works."

Aizen growled at his friend then said "You better hope it works!"

Gin looked at him in surprise then gave a grin as he said "It worked! Aizen you just spoke normally!"

Aizen paused at that then sighed in relief as he asked "Kisuke...How long has it been since we were sealed?"

Kisuke sighed and said "It's been well over 2000 years..."

Aizen and Gin were utterly shocked as Gin felt his ears go back and he asked "Is Rangiku still ...alive?"

Kisuke nodded and said "She really misses you..."

Gin felt his tail wag at that and sighed in relief, Aizen then noticed Naruto as he meditated and walked over and tried to hop to the top of the rock to lie down beside him. He growled angrily as his jump was a bit short and he dug his claws into the top as he scrambled with his back legs to get to the top, he panted slightly as he made it finally and curled up beside Naruto...

Meanwhile, Inside Naruto's mind...

_Naruto wandered the halls of the White Palace that was behind the door that said "True Mindscape"; he sighed as he felt a tug in a certain direction and quickly followed the feeling to a throne room where there were three People. A red headed Teen with fox ears and nine tails, an older gentleman wearing a fur lined jacket, scarf and sunglasses and a Bat/dragon like humanoid female, Naruto blinked then turned to the teen and said "You must be Ichigo..."_

_Ichigo nodded and said "I'm sorry for all the crap you have to deal with because of me..."_

_Naruto just chuckled and said "Nothing to apologize for, it's the villagers fault for not seeing that I'm just the container."_

_Ichigo gave a sigh of relief and smiled as he walked over and ruffled Naruto's hair, Naruto chuckled then turned the other two and asked who they were, the older Gentleman then said "We are your Zanpakutous, I was originally partnered with Ichigo but after he became the leader of the tailed beasts, I became dormant to wait for my new partner. My name is %^& #&"_

"_I didn't hear your name..."_

"_That means you are not ready to hear mine yet."_

_The female then spoke up and said "I was your Zanpakutou of your past life and my name is Murciélago..."_

_Naruto went wide eyed at hearing the name and said "The dreams I've been having! They're from you?"_

_Murciélago nodded and said "You'll need the power boost from getting your memories back if we are going to train you."_

_Naruto then sighed and said "Is there a door that holds my Past Life's Memories?" _

_Ichigo nodded and then said "You're not ready to go in there just yet but you will be by the time you get a mission outside the village with our training and Aizen's training."_

_Naruto nodded as Ichigo then told him to wake up and that he would be able to talk to them at any time now that he had contacted them through his thoughts._

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the familiar sword in his lap; Aizen stared at the sword in shock but wisely didn't say anything as hope bloomed a bit in his chest at who Naruto might be the reincarnation of. Naruto saw the hope in his eyes and gently smiled as he scratched behind Aizen's ears, Aizen felt his body relax under the gentle touch and couldn't help himself as he stood and arched his back as he made a pleased noise at being scratched. Naruto chuckled as he scratched Aizen's back causing the former Shingami to groan in happiness, Aizen then said "A little to the right and down, please..."

Naruto smiled and did as told causing the Tiger Cub to become a boneless heap as his itchy spot was scratched, Naruto then stopped as Kisuke said "So I see you found your Zanpakutou..."

"Urahara-san...I have two Zanpakutou. One is to represent my Hollow Side and the other to represent my Shingami side."

Urahara was surprised but gave a joyful smile as he said "Good to know; now I suggest you get back to your apartment before Sunset which will be in about three hours. Once Sunset ends, Aizen and Gin will change back to human form."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the book bag as he got Aizen and Gin to crawl in, they then climbed up the ladder and Naruto thanked Urahara for his help before leaving...

Naruto got inside his apartment about 5 minutes before the end of Sunset, he quickly placed his book bag on the floor as Aizen and Gin climbed out and stretched. They didn't have to wait long as the sun finished setting and a brilliant flash of light surrounded the two Baby animals, Naruto watched as their forms changed from Animal to human and had to hide a smile as Aizen looked at his hands and sighed in relief as his ears twitched. Aizen froze and reached up as he felt his ears which were still the ears of a tiger and felt something twitch right about where his tail bone started; he twisted in an almost inhumane show of flexibility and saw a striped white tiger tail hanging over the waist band of his pants.

Aizen cursed as he realized Gin had the same problem and said "I thought we're supposed to be completely human?"

Naruto thought for a minute and then said slowly "What if the ears and Tail show that you aren't completely free of the transformation just yet?"

Aizen and Gin blinked at the logical point he made, Aizen then sighed and said "Where are we all going to sleep?"

Naruto thought about it and then smacked a fist into his hand as he said "I forgot that I really only use this place because the villagers. I did find an old laboratory that Oji-san went over with a fine tooth comb and after he was done, I turned it into to an apartment where I store my training scrolls and personal belongings. It has a few guest rooms that I made and sparsely decorated...If you want we can move into there and out of this pathetic dump."

Aizen and Gin looked at each other and nodded to Naruto, Naruto smiled and quickly packed up everything that was left in the apartment. They then left and followed Naruto quickly through the deserted streets to an alleyway where Naruto used a Blood seal to open the door; he quickly added Aizen and Gin to the seal then slipped inside with the two Shingami. Naruto turned on the lights and even Aizen was impressed at the large Living room which was tastefully decorated in black with white accents, Naruto then showed them around the rather large space and then to the guest rooms that they could use. Aizen thanked Naruto as Naruto nodded and headed to his own room...

The next Morning...

Aizen yawned as he woke up and stretched out his front like a cat, he then noticed he had his paws again which meant the sun was up. He sighed and jumped off the short, comfy bed as he padded out the door, he walked into the kitchen where Naruto was cooking while humming. Aizen yawned and then said "Good Morning Naruto-san."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and returned the gesture as he said "Hope you're fan of pancakes and sausage..."

Aizen licked his lips and said "That sounds delicious..."

Just then Gin stumbled out and banged his head on the Kitchen door frame to the amusement of Aizen and Naruto who chuckled and said "You alright, Gin-san?"

Gin just groaned and said "I'll live..."

Naruto just laughed and turned back to breakfast as he quickly flipped the pancake before it burned, Aizen and Gin quietly talked to each other in the corner of the room about how they should start training Naruto when Naruto announced breakfast was ready. The two Shingami hurried over and began to chow down while Naruto chuckled and sat down to eat, they then discussed Training ideas that they could do during the day until nightfall when the real training would begin. Naruto then smirked and said "It's a good thing we have a month until the team selections to get me up to snuff."

One month later, the night before team selections...

The sound of swords rang through the clearing as Gin and Aizen sparred while Naruto took a breather, He chuckled as Gin ducked and brought the butt of his sword up and hit Aizen in the stomach. Aizen got the wind knocked out of him and gasped out "That was a Low blow trick!"

Gin just laughed and said "You didn't say anything about not using low blow tricks..."

Aizen just flipped him the bird as his tail twitched, Gin chuckled and turned to Naruto as he said "Ok Naruto...one more Spar between you me and Aizen then it's time that we head home."

"Hai, Gin Sensei!"

Half an hour later...

Naruto panted as the spar came to an end and Gin helped Aizen off the ground from where Naruto had knocked him down, Aizen then looked at Naruto with Pride as he said "You have grown so much in the time we've had to train, Naruto..."

Naruto then chuckled and said "Yeah, well I have two awesome teachers to thank for that..."

Aizen and Gin smiled at that and then they headed home to get some sleep, Naruto smiled as they entered their home and yawned as he said good night to his companions. Aizen and Gin returned the gesture and then headed to bed themselves so they would be able to pose as Nin-animal partners for Naruto...

The next morning...

Naruto yawned as he woke up and proceeded to get ready for the day, he then quickly cooked a quick breakfast as Aizen and Gin stumbled into the room with sleep "dust" still in their eyes. They quickly ate then Aizen and Gin climbed into the book bag Naruto used at the moment to carry them, he then slipped out the door to their home and raced to the academy through Shunpo. He was the first one to enter the classroom and took a seat at the back as Shikamaru came in; the Nara blinked then did a double take as he said "Finally showing your true self, Naruto? How troublesome..."

Naruto just chuckled at his one best friend and said "I was tired of hiding plus I have 2 Sensei that trained me for the entire month to get up to their standards."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding then sat down as the room started to fill up with the other Genin, no one even noticed Naruto in the back when they all heard Ino and the pink haired Banshee came running towards the door in the usual race for their precious Uchiha's affections. Naruto sighed as Aizen and Gin stuck their heads out of the bag which was in Naruto's lap to see what was going on, Aizen whimpered as the girls got stuck in the door and began screaming at each other causing his sensitive ears to be in a lot of pain.

Iruka then showed up and got the girls to sit down and shut up, he then congratulated them on passing the exam and gave a rather dry speech that took a while to say. Everyone was relieved when the speech ended and he began to announce the teams, Naruto listened carefully and then heard "Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto..."

Sakura then screeched "But Sensei, Naruto Failed!"

Iruka then smirked and said "Someone actually mixed his test scores with someone else's so Naruto passed and I got his head band to him before midnight."

The others were surprised and then Sakura asked "Where is the loser anyways?"

Naruto stood and then said "I'm hurt, Sakura...You really should smarten up if you want be a proper ninja. You didn't even notice me sitting in the back."

Sakura spun to yell at him and went wide eyed at his new look, he was wearing a Black with white trim version of his past life's outfit, Black and silver combat boots, his Zanpakutous hanging at his side and he had his hair tied back in a ponytail that came to the middle of his shoulder blades. The girls drooled at the new candy as Naruto gave them an exasperated look and said "If you girls don't mind, please quit looking at me like I'm a piece meat and pay attention to Iruka Sensei!"

The girls blushed and quickly returned as Iruka chuckled and thanked Naruto before continuing with the team assignments...

Three hours later...

Naruto smirked as he caught the reiatsu signature of one of his favorite people and told his so called teammates that he was going to the washroom as he grabbed his Book Bag where Aizen and Gin had curled up for a nap and gently lifted it as he walked out the door. Kakashi chuckled as Naruto nodded to him and Kakashi told him quietly to head to the roof and that he would be up there with his teammates in ten minutes. Naruto nodded and headed for the roof as Aizen poked his head out sleepily, Naruto smiled and gently rubbed Aizen's ears as he headed up the stairs to the roof and said "This should be interesting..."


	3. Chapter 3

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.3

Naruto waited ten minutes just like Kakashi said before he showed up with the Emo and Banshee; Naruto smirked as they growled at him for beating them to the roof and all he said was "Not my fault you didn't notice him when I opened the door."

Aizen then crawled out of the bag with Gin, Gin curled up beside Naruto's leg as he yawned but Aizen crawled into Naruto's lap to lay down and nudged his hand in a silent request the be petted. Naruto smiled and complied as Aizen made a happy noise at having his ears and back rubbed, Kakashi was impressed as he recognized the breed of Tiger and said "Naruto where did you get a rare albino Fire Country Tiger cub?"

Naruto smiled as he told Kakashi "The mom was dead just outside training ground 44 and found him curled up near her, I took him in and fed him so we've been together for about a month..."

Kakashi nodded as he had a feeling that wasn't the real story but resolved to get the real story later, he then said "Now that we're all together, why don't we introduce ourselves including likes and dislikes."

Sakura blinked and said "Can you show us Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and gave his usual spiel then told Sakura that it was her turn so she showed her likes by looking at Sasuke and when Kakashi then asked what her dislikes were, she yelled "Naruto and Ino-pig!"

Kakashi had to stifle a laugh as Naruto said "Oi! Banshee, Shriek again and I can't tell what will happen next with Sousuke with you hurting his and Gin's ears."

Sakura screeched at him while pointing at him only to have her finger bitten by Aizen who growled as he then let go after Kakashi said "Naruto call him off and Sakura, Naruto did warn you about his Nin-animals' hearing and that at least one of them would retaliate."

Kakashi then got Sasuke to go next and after he was done, he had Naruto take his turn as the blonde said "Yo, Name's Naruto. My likes are Ramen, Aizen and Gin Sensei, Ichigo ni-chan and training. My dislikes are Emos who think they're god, Banshee like people, old man Yamamoto-Teme and traitors. My dreams are to be Hokage and to make the people who care about me, proud of what I can accomplish over time."

Kakashi nodded with a smile and then said "Well, you should know tomorrow could be your last day as Genin if you don't pass my test."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that while the other two yelled "WHAT?"

Kakashi snickered at the Emo and banshee's reactions as he explained what the fail rate was and saw understanding in Naruto's eyes as he grinned evilly and said "I'll pass this test with flying colors, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi laughed and said "We'll see what happens tomorrow, for now you are dismissed!"

Kakashi then disappeared as Aizen and Gin climbed back into the book bag and Naruto picked it up to place it around his neck and shoulder, he made to leave when Sakura and Sasuke stepped in front of him and blocked his path. He sighed and said "What do you two birdbrains want?"

Sasuke then held out his hands and said "Give me the animals, Dobe! I deserve them as Nin-animals, not you!"

Naruto snorted and said "As if they'll listen to you, Teme. Now if you excuse me, I have to do my training and prepping for the test tomorrow."

Naruto could see they wouldn't budge so he decided to do something to shock the hell out of them; he walked to the side of the building and jumped over the edge as he made a reiatsu platform under his feet then continued this until he was on the ground despite his teammates' shocked looks at him walking down the invisible "Staircase" in thin air. He turned to his "teammates" and gave a cheeky wave before running off towards his training grounds, he laughed as Gin and Aizen chuckled and Naruto said "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

Gin snickered and said "I say you pranked them pretty good, Naruto...but knowing from what you told us about the Uchiha, he'll convince the civilian council to call meeting so they can try forcing you to give us to the Uchiha..."

Naruto snorted and said "They can try but your animal forms are registered as MY Nin-animal partners..."

Aizen sighed as they arrived at their Training ground and said "We'll worry about that later, for right now...Naruto, please practice the sword katas we showed you last night before we sparred last night."

"Hai, Aizen-Sensei!"

Naruto was working on his katas for about an hour when an ANBU appeared and said "The council wishes to speak to you, Naruto-san..."

Naruto sighed and nodded as he said "I'll be there in 5 minutes if that's alright."

The Anbu nodded and disappeared as Naruto quickly cooled down and picked up the book bag with Aizen and Gin in it, he then flash stepped to the Hokage tower and walked up to the council room where the hokage, Ninja council and the Civilian council were waiting. It was two hours later that Naruto got highly pissed off and stopped all the arguing by releasing about a quarter of his Reiatsu on them as they all froze in fear, Naruto then chewed out the Civilian Council as they looked at him in shock and a bit of fear. The hokage was highly impressed with Naruto when one of the Civilian council members suddenly stood up and said "I say we should kill this demon! He has threatened us and must pay!"

Naruto's eyes became expressionless as he said "I'm a demon, huh? If you ask me, it's you and those ignorant Villagers that are the monsters and demons for harming a young boy who is the CONTAINER, not the demon himself. I've been beaten, cut, burned and stabbed but yet I never did anything to harm any of them! So you tell me if a little boy who CAN'T fight back is the demon or is it the Villager with the grudge?"

Naruto was surprised as the hokage and the ninja council stood up and clapped at the speech, Sarutobi then had the Councilman taken to Ibiki since he just broke the law. Sarutobi then smirked and said "any more objections? Naruto does not have to hand over his Nin-animals as they have bonded with him and not the Uchiha."

The civilian council was outraged as Naruto was then dismissed by the hokage and Naruto quickly left as he had a feeling Sarutobi was about to blow up at the Civilian Council, he made it halfway done the hallway when he heard his adoptive grandfather go berserk on the Civilian councils for interfering in Ninja affairs. Naruto just laughed as he walked out of the tower and headed back to his Training ground...

That Night...

Sarutobi sighed as he went through the Forbidden scroll due to a gut feeling that there was something Naruto missed and that he needed, he found it two up from the blank space where the seal that held Gin and Aizen had been and smiled triumphantly. He released the seal that opened to reveal scroll and tucked the scroll into a secret pocket before leaving the office, he quickly made his way to where Naruto would be training and smiled as Naruto practiced his katas with Gin and Aizen. He then called out to them causing Aizen to come over and ask "Sarutobi-san? What are you doing here?  
"I found something that rightfully belongs to Naruto after he unsealed you...I came to give it to him."

Aizen smiled and thanked him as Naruto was told to take a break by Gin, Naruto hurried over to give his adoptive grandfather a hug as Sarutobi said "I found something that was still in the seal you released, Naruto. I came to give it to you..."

Naruto blinked as he was handed the scroll with a letter by Sarutobi who then left him to read it in peace with a cheerful goodnight, Naruto then opened the letter then as he read farther and farther into the letter. What he learned made his eyes go wide as he realized what the scroll was and called Aizen over to confirm it. The look on Aizen's face was priceless when he read the letter and looked up at Naruto as he asked if he would sign the summon contract for the familiar creatures, Naruto nodded as he said softly, 'It was made for me and my family right? So if the ones I consider "family" were the one who convinced them to make this Summoning scroll all those years ago…"

Aizen and Gin's eyes went wide as Gin softly said "You consider us Family, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and nodded as he said "I never knew my real family and I don't know who my parents were so..."

Aizen and Gin's eyes softened at that as Naruto looked away in embarrassment and scuffed a toe against the ground, Gin and Aizen looked at each other as they got what the other was thinking and smiled. Aizen then said "Come on, son...it's time we got some rest for tomorrow. You'll want to be in top condition when Kakashi arrives for the test."

Naruto's head shot up at that then smiled brightly as he said "Ok, Sousuke Otou-san and Gin Otou-san."

Aizen ruffled his hair while Gin chuckled warmly; they then headed back to the apartment happily while Naruto held tight to the Letter and scroll that Sarutobi had given him...

The next morning...

Naruto showed up half an hour before he knew Kakashi would and sat under a tree as he ignored his team mates' yells of "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto just snorted and said "Is the sensei here yet? No? Then that means I'm not late..."

Sasuke and Sakura tried to disprove that logic but couldn't as Kakashi then showed up and said in an evil tone of voice "Time for you to take the test, my dear Genin..."

Naruto smirked as he heard the rumbling stomachs from his teammates and watched while Kakashi set the timer up and held up the two bells as he told them what they had to do to pass, Kakashi then started the timer and the test began...

Two hours later...

Kakashi was impressed with Naruto as he manipulated Sakura into working with him and also tried getting Sasuke to work with them but failed due to the Uchiha's pride getting in the way, The Tag team of Sakura and Naruto were actually doing pretty good when Naruto drew his sword for the first time while Sakura played Distraction. Naruto came from Kakashi's blindside and quickly cut the strings while grabbing the bells quietly, just then the timer went off and Sasuke was tied to the post for failing to retrieve a bell. Kakashi then gave the order that Sasuke was not to be fed until he came back; Naruto gave a quiet snort as he walked over to where he had left his book bag where he could hear quiet snores coming from it...

Ten minutes later...

Naruto growled as the Uchiha demanded that they let him go, Naruto was feed up and he shoved an apple into the Uchiha's mouth as he said "Here, Chew on this and SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY!"

Kakashi had to snicker from his hiding place as he appeared with Thunderclouds overhead; He then asked "Why did you disobey me, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and said "Because we need to pass as a full team and he wouldn't shut up with his god damn whining!"

Kakashi hid another snicker and then said "Well, I guess your three...pass then."

The Banshee and Emo then went "Wait ...WHAT?"

Naruto grinned as Kakashi then said "I want you to remember this motto..._Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash, but those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash_!"

The other two looked confused but Naruto understood as Kakashi then said "Alright Team 7, we start training and missions tomorrow. Meet me at the red bridge at the entrance to these training grounds at 7am."

Two weeks later...

Aizen, Gin and Naruto were fed up with catching their target when then they heard on the radio headset, "_Bitchy Banshee here, Naruto I'll kill you for this codename!_"

"_Cockatoo Emo in position, I'll get you for this Dobe_!"

"_Silver wolf here, get ready you guys_!"

Aizen and Gin leapt off their adoptive son's shoulders and corralled the cat towards Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura managed to grab the cat and she was clawed up pretty bad by the panicking cat. Naruto hid a snicker as Sasuke then took the cat and got the same treatment, Naruto then gently took the demon cat which always behaved for him because he treated it with respect and said "Can't you two handle a cat?"

They both did remarkable impressions of a growling bear at him while Kakashi came over and said "Mission Retrieve Lost Pet Tora is a success. Let go team and return Tora..."

10 minutes later...

Naruto shocked everyone as he stopped the Fire Lord's wife and explained why her cat kept running away from, the woman was shocked but thankful that someone had the guts to tell her WHY Tora kept running from her. The woman then noticed the Silver two tailed fox on Naruto's head and the tiger cub draped around his shoulders, she smiled then turned to Sarutobi and said "Make sure that this young man gets a bonus for telling me what was wrong with my sweet Tora."

Naruto blushed as she smiled at him and said "It's nice to meet a fellow Animal Lover that knows what he's talking about."

She then left and Sarutobi chuckled as he said "Alright team 7, what D rank would you like next..."

Sasuke then interrupted and demanded a higher rank mission which made Naruto and Kakashi sigh, Iruka then went into a lecture about them being fresh out of the academy until Naruto spoke up and said "With all due Respect, Hokage-sama...The D ranks are just not challenging enough at the moment. Couldn't we take a simple C rank mission that goes farther then the next town to get some experience?"

The Hokage smiled and said "Well there is one C ranked escort mission that would be perfect..."

Naruto smiled and asked "Who will we be escorting, A Princess or a movie star?"

The hokage laughed and said "I'll bring him in right now."

The Hokage nodded to the guard as he opened the door and let the client in, Aizen and Gin whined as the strong smell of Sake hit their sensitive noses and quickly put their paws over their nose to block the smell. Naruto sighed as the man then insulted his teammates and started on him until Naruto unsheathed Murciélago and cut the sake bottle in half while in the man's hand. The bottom dropped and shattered as the man stared then smiled and said "At least one of you knows what you're doing!"

Naruto smirked and bowed as he said "Respect for Respect..."

Kakashi smiled then said "Alright team 7, meet me at the gates tomorrow at 8am. We'll leave as soon as we meet and we'll probably do some camping so pack your camping gear and other emergency supplies just in case."

The team nodded and Naruto quickly left to get his stuff ready and to rest up before the mission...

That night...

Naruto wandered into the throne room of his Los Noches mindscape after falling asleep from training to meet with Ichigo and his Zanpakutous, Ichigo and Murciélago were beaming as he walked in and the female sword spirit said "It's time for you to remember your past life, Master!"

Naruto nodded as they showed him to a door with a gothic four on it and under the 4 was the words "Past Memories", Naruto was then told to go in and he nodded as the door swung open on silent hinges. He stepped inside as the door then slammed shut leaving him in total darkness, His memories then hit hard and fast until he fell unconscious on the floor...

When Naruto woke up, he groaned softly and stood up as he said "Oh my aching head..."

He walked out of the room as the others waited quietly and said "Thank you...it seems the influx in my power has been fixed..."

Ichigo just grinned and said "You're welcomed, Otouto..."

Just then they told him to wake up because it was morning and Naruto nodded as his other Zanpakutou then said "I believe you are ready to hear my name, Naruto..."

Naruto looked at him and said "Then please try and tell me..."

The older gentleman then said "My name is Zangetsu...Call on me when you are ready."

Naruto nodded as they faded and he opened his eyes to the sun shining in his eyes, he looked at the clock and went wide eyed as he saw the time. He leapt out of bed and hurried to get ready as he gently got his Adoptive fathers up, they were soon out the door and making their way to the gates. Little did they know that Naruto would reunited with a girl he cared deeply about and would find another one that he would come to care for just as deep on the mission...


	4. Chapter 4

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.4

Naruto made it to the gate just as Kakashi arrived with their client causing Sakura to screech that they were late, Kakashi sighed and said "I was looking for our client who was in the bar."

Naruto just snorted and said "I live half away across town and my alarm clock never went off."

Sakura made to say something rude to Naruto but was cut off by Kakashi telling them that they better start moving before it grew to late...

Meanwhile...

The shingami that supported Ichigo left their supposed home to try and find somewhere they could live since they refused to work for Yamamoto any longer; they opened a gate near where Karakura Town used to be and made their way to Urahara's shop to get Gigais. They passed a team of Genin with their white haired sensei on their way into the Village; they never noticed the blond watch them go by as did his Nin-animals...

Naruto watched as the large group of Shingami walked past and sighed along with Gin and Aizen, they then turned and continued walking with his team towards the Land of Wave. They had only been traveling for two hours when Naruto sensed two reiatsu signatures up ahead and quickly alerted Kakashi to the ninja waiting up ahead. Kakashi nodded and they quickly prepped for battle without the others noticing, Naruto sweatdropped at the puddle disguise and the fact that his teammates walked right past it without paying attention.

He reached for his Zanpakutou just as the Ninja attacked and slashed at the chain connecting them while Sasuke ducked under a clawed hand and stabbed the one guy in the groin with a kunai causing him to go down hard, Naruto kept slashing as he parried the blows from the poisoned claws with a kunai and attacked with his sword. He managed to disable the guy when Kakashi stepped out from the trees and knocked the two out cold, Aizen was on the ground with Gin as they watched the fight, making notes on what Naruto needed to improve on his Kenjutsu. They then watched Kakashi interrogate the bridge keeper in to telling them why he lied about the rank of the mission, the old man told them about how poor his country was because of a rich shipping tycoon took over and was draining them dry. He then told them that he was building the bridge to help his people but Gato had hired ninja to take him out, he then laid a guilt trip on them about his family would be at Gato's mercy if they left him so Kakashi turned to the kids as he asked what they thought about this because if they continue, it could turn in to an A rank mission.

Naruto spoke up and said "I believe we should go on but call for back up just in case."

Kakashi nodded in agreement when Sasuke then said "Why do we need backup with me on this team? I can handle any other ninja that show up by myself!"

Naruto, Gin and Aizen sighed as the three shook their heads at the Uchiha's comment and Kakashi sighed and said "We're sending for back up, Uchiha. The Hokage would have my head if anything happened to you guys on your first mission outside the village!"

Kakashi then summoned a dog and quickly gave it a message to take to the hokage, the dog ran off and they continued on their way to Wave country...

Four hours later...

Naruto and his adoptive fathers gazed up at the massive bridge when they heard Sakura say loudly "OMG, that Bridge is huge!"

Aizen sighed as Naruto and the boatman hissed at her to shut up and she made to argue until Sasuke cut her off and told her to shut up, Sakura quickly did as he asked and they landed on the opposite shore. They quickly headed towards the client's house when Naruto sensed someone to his right and threw a kunai into the bushes; Sakura looked and found a scared rabbit with the kunai embedded in the wood, between its ears. She turned to scold Naruto when Kakashi yelled "Get down!"

The Genin hit the ground as a large sword came flying over top their heads and hit a tree; Naruto was the first one to his feet as he pulled Zangetsu from his side and watched the owner of the Sword appear on top of it. Kakashi then said "Zabuza Momochi AKA The Demon of the Mist..."

The man nodded and then said "Copycat Ninja Kakashi, it's an honor but I have to kill the old man and you're in my way..."

Kakashi then blocked the man from attacking Tazuna and told the Genin to protect the man while he took care of Zabuza...

20 minutes later, after the fight...

Naruto sighed as he helped his teacher to Tazuna's house after the fake Hunter Nin rescued Zabuza from being killed, his teammates were ahead of them and Tazuna as Naruto sighed yet again at them not helping him out. They got to the house with no further attacks and Naruto politely asked "Excuse me, Tsunami-san...but is there a room where my teacher can rest without interruption?"

Tsunami smiled and nodded as she helped carry Kakashi to a small but clean bedroom where they laid him down on the futon, Naruto thanked her then sat down with a book on healing techniques as he waited quietly for Kakashi to wake up. Aizen yawned from his place in Naruto's Jacket and pulled his head in as he curled up near his son's stomach for a nap, Gin yawned as he was also tired and jumped into Naruto's lap where he curled up and drifted into a light sleep...

Meanwhile...

Zabuza cursed softly as Haku tended to his wounds in their rooms when Gato came in and said "I see the Demon of the Mist failed in killing the old man."

Zabuza growled and said "Give me a week and the man will be dead when I recover."

Gato snorted and said "Fine but if you fail, you don't get paid."

Zabuza growled but nodded as the midget left the room with his Bodyguards, then sighed in relief as Haku gave him a painkiller and a book to pass the time...

Back with Naruto and the others...

Naruto sighed as Kakashi woke up and slowly sat up with a wince, Kakashi and Naruto then heard Tsunami calling them for supper. Naruto put his book away and helped his god brother downstairs so they could eat; the other two were already waiting as Naruto helped Kakashi to the table then sat down himself after placing Aizen and Gin on the floor. Aizen and Gin yawned and stretched as Tsunami placed two bowls on the floor with a bit of chicken in them, Aizen mewled his thanks as he dug in and Gin licked Tsunami's hand before digging in to his bowl of chicken happily. Naruto chuckled and made light conversation with Tsunami and Tazuna; Kakashi smiled then said "Rest up tonight, guys...tomorrow we start training to control your Chakra better and build your reserves."

Later that evening, 15 minutes before sunset...

Naruto left three shadow clones in his, Aizen and Gin's place as they snuck out to train in the forest; Aizen and Gin were relieved to be out of the house as they found a nice large clearing about a good 10 minutes away from the house. They quietly waited for the sun to finish going down and Naruto practiced his Katas while waiting...

Kakashi watched as he had followed his Godbrother and was shocked as the two Nin Animals became human with the only reminders of what they were being their ears and tails. They then all looked at his hiding spot and Naruto sighed in amusement as He said "Kakashi-sensei, why did you follow me, Sousuke Otou-san and Gin Otou-san?"

Kakashi stepped out with a curious yet cautious look on his face and asked "Naruto, just who are your Nin-animals?"

Naruto sighed and said "it's a rather long story, Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi smiled and said "Well I have time to hear it if that's ok with you..."

Aizen noticed Naruto looking at him and Gin for permission and Aizen nodded with a smile, Naruto smiled then him and Kakashi settled down as Naruto started the story...

Three hours later...

Kakashi was in shock but couldn't deny the proof that he had been shown and told about; he sighed with a smile and said "Just make sure you get some sleep tonight, Naruto. We have to get the other two up to snuff with Chakra control."

"Hai Sensei!"

Kakashi then left as Naruto, Aizen and Gin began to spar with their Zanpakutou, Naruto was panting by the time they were done and Aizen then asked "Naruto...are you going to try the summoning contract tonight?

Naruto smiled and said "I already did before we left while you guys had been sleeping. I talked to Szayel about something and asked for his help with a small project."

Aizen blinked as Gin looked surprised and asked "What did you ask his help for?"

Naruto smiled and said "Well he did say give him two weeks and I gave him two extra days so I'll summon him and see if the project's ready..."

Aizen and Gin looked confused as Naruto did the signs for the summoning and slammed his hand on the ground, when the smoke cleared...Szayel was standing there and he bowed to Naruto as he said "How may I help you, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled and said "I was wondering how the project I asked you to do, was coming."

Szayel smiled and said "It's nearly ready, Naruto-sama. It will be ready first thing in the morning if that's fine with you..."

Aizen then spoke up and said "Szayel, what's the project he asked you to work on?"

Szayel turned with a smile and said "I'm sorry but Naruto-sama asked me not to tell you until it's ready, Aizen-sama..."

Gin laughed softly and said "Could you at least give us a hint?"

"I'm afraid not, Gin-sama..."

Naruto chuckled and then said "Thank you Szayel, just use the portal to see us tomorrow. I want to keep the Hollow summoning contract a secret as long as possible..."

Szayel nodded and then went back to Los Noches with a wave to His former leaders, Naruto smiled at his Adoptive Fathers and then yawned as Aizen said "Head back to the house, Son...Me and Gin have something we need to do."

Naruto nodded and headed back to the house to sleep while Gin and Aizen went hunting to help the family out since they had a large group to feed...

The next morning...

Naruto yawned as he woke to a weight on his stomach and looked down to see Aizen and Gin curled up on top of his stomach, Naruto chuckled and gently moved them to the futon before sitting up and stretched his muscles. Tsunami then came in and told him that a man with glasses and pink hair was here to see him about something; Naruto thanked her for coming to get him, Naruto, after getting dressed, then came down the stairs to the most hilarious scene ever with Kakashi howling in laughter at the two Pinkies going at it.

"Your hair is pink!"

"No, young lady it is light red!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

Naruto snickered as he said, "Entertaining as your debate is Szayel, I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

Szayel turned and smiled at his summoner as he then said "Ah, Naruto-sama! Good morning. I have that special Formula you asked me to create for your Nin-animals."

Naruto nodded and thanked him as Aizen and Gin wandered into the room with loud yawns, Naruto then picked them up and placed them on their usual perches as he told Kakashi that he would be right back. Kakashi nodded in amusement and said "Just meet us in the clearing 5 minutes to the east of the house when you're done."

"Hai Sensei!"

Naruto and Szayel then left with Aizen and Gin and headed to the clearing from the night before, Aizen and Gin were gently held by Naruto as Szayel pulled out a needle causing Aizen and Gin to go wide eyed and start struggling. Naruto had to chuckle as Szayel easily injected half of the serum in Aizen and the other half in to Gin despite them struggling, Naruto then put them down as Aizen suddenly groaned as he felt like he was going to be sick and hurried to a bush were he threw up his breakfast as his pudgy cub body began to swell with muscle into a lean frame as his tail swished behind him while he roared in pain at the changes to his body. Gin also was suffering as his tails split into 6 more different tails and his body became the size of a draft horse, he barked and howled as he tried ignoring the pain. Aizen was panting as he lay on his side wondering what just happened to them, due to the serum.

Naruto knelt beside the very LARGE adult Fire Country tiger that was Aizen and placed a hand on his father's shoulder and asked "Sousuke Otou-san...are you ok?"

Aizen nodded as he stood up and looked himself over as Szayel smiled and said "Naruto-sama came up with the idea of the formula being able to allow you and Gin-sama to switch at will between cub/kit form and Adult form. But you'll be in animal form at Night for about a week or two until the formula is fully bonded to you."

Aizen nodded then looked at Naruto with grateful eyes as he stepped over to his son and nuzzled the 15 year old, Gin grinned and thanked Naruto at the same time as Aizen causing the teen to smile and hug them around the neck. Naruto then asked evilly "Should we give the Teme and banshee a good scare?"

Gin and Aizen got what he was asking and Szayel left quietly with a smile as the three planned the prank...

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting impatiently for Naruto when they heard the sounds of something large charging towards them, Kakashi had a good idea what it was and just grinned as the biggest adult Fire country tiger he had ever seen, came running into the clearing with Naruto on his back with an adult silver 8 tailed Kitsune following. Kakashi had to laugh as Sakura fainted and Sasuke nearly wet himself trying to get away from the large tiger. Naruto laughed and said "What's the matter, Teme? Scared of Aizen now?"

Sasuke quickly regained his cool and said "You took me by surprise, Dobe!"

"So?"

Sasuke made to retort when Kakashi said "ok that's enough you two...I want to show what Chakra Training exercises we'll be doing today."

Naruto slid off Aizen's back gently as the two former Shingami curled up under a tree to watch their son do his ninja training; Kakashi then said "Today you'll be learning to climb trees..."

Sakura then said, "But we already know how to climb trees sensei!"

Naruto snorted as he told her that Kakashi wasn't done explaining the exercise to them and for her to shut up and listen, she growled but did as he asked while Kakashi thanked the blonde and continued, "You will be doing this without your hands actually! Here, observe!"

Kakashi started walking up the tree parallel to the ground then stood upside down on a tree branch as told them to start and threw three kunai at their feet so they could mark their progress as they went. Aizen yawned as he watched his son attempt the exercise and drifted to sleep as the warm sun shone down, Gin chuckled and said softly "Typical cat in a sunbeam..."

Gin then watched Naruto figured out how to do the training exercise by balancing his reiatsu and chi to create the right amount of Chakra do the task...

That evening...

Naruto ran from the house in anger and sorrow after yelling at Inari, he made it to a different clearing about half an hour from the house and began punching a sturdy oak. Aizen and Gin caught up as Naruto sunk to his knees with tears streaming down his face, Naruto was surprised as he was nuzzled from both sides and raised his head to find Gin and Aizen looking at him with worry in their eyes. Naruto gave them a shaky smile as Aizen laid down behind Naruto and Gin curled up at Naruto's side with his head in Naruto's lap, Aizen then asked "Talk to us, Son...tell us everything just so you bleed the poison off the memories..."

Four hours later...

Aizen and Gin were furious with the villagers but kept their anger under control as Gin suggested "Why not call on Grimmjow tonight for a sparring session, Naruto? Knowing him, he'll put up a good fight and you'll be able to work out your anger at the same time..."

Naruto nodded then stood as he bit his thumb and did the hand-signs before Summoning the Sixth espada, Grimmjow appeared and bowed slightly to his new leader and said "Yo, Naruto-sama! What do you need?"

Naruto explained about needing to work off some anger issues and that he would like to spar with the panther like arrancar, Grimmjow grinned and said "Why not, sounds like fun. Any rules we should have?"

Naruto grinned and said "hand to hand combat and sword play, hollow releases are allowed or Shikai but no Bankai for now..."

"Understood, Naruto-sama, now shall we dance?"

Naruto nodded and they quickly began to fight...

20 minutes later...

Grimmjow grinned and released his sword as Naruto grabbed Murciélago and said "Enclose Murciélago!"

Grimmjow went wide eyed as a ball of pure darkness surrounded Naruto, he watched as a pair of dragon/bat like wings broke through the ball of darkness and it disappeared to reveal a very familiar face that Grimmjow thought he would never see again. Naruto looked at himself and smirked slightly at seeing he looked exactly like he did whenever he had released his first release in his past life, he then looked up at Grimmjow as he said "In the immortal words of wisdom...It's time for kicking your Ass old school!"

Grimmjow stared then laughed as he charged and sparked a whole new level of fighting, Naruto was thrown to the ground about another 20 minutes later and when Grimmjow checked on him...he started to laugh softly. Grimmjow then said "He's asleep!"

Aizen blinked and then chuckled as he walked over and softly said "Why don't you go back to Los Noches? We'll look after him..."

Grimmjow nodded then disappeared as Aizen and Gin looked at their son and took in the changes caused by him releasing his hollow sword, Naruto's face seemed more mature with pale yet healthy skin and two pale icy teal blue tear marks running down his face. His hair now had pure black streaks and now down to mid-back and his body was taller and leaner with strong lithe muscles that were just right for the ninja life. Aizen then worked his way under his son's head while Gin covered Naruto with his tails like a blanket, they both then fell asleep in the middle of the clearing...


	5. Chapter 5

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.5

Haku sighed in relief at getting outside the base to refresh her medicine herbs; she then came to a clearing that was utterly destroyed and saw the blond from Konoha, with two large animals near him. She slowly approached the small group when the tiger and kitsune raised their heads; she froze as the kitsune stood up and came over to sniff her face and hands. The silver kitsune then wagged his tails and gently licked her cheek to signal Aizen that she meant no harm, Haku grinned and scratched behind Gin's ears as she cooed and said "You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you..."

Aizen had to stifle a chuckle as Gin was reduced to a "puppy" by the teenage girl rubbing and scratching his belly, just then Naruto groaned and woke up as he looked around the clearing with blurry eyes. Haku noticed and blushed at seeing how handsome the blonde was with his facial markings and black streaks; she then noticed his eyes which had been a brilliant jewel tone sky blue now had emerald flecks and cat like pupils. She then noticed he was right in front of her causing her to yelp and fall backwards, Naruto chuckled and helped her up as he asked "Gathering herbs for Zabuza, Hunter-chan?"

She froze and said "How did you know...it was me?"

Naruto said "I'm able to identify people due their unique energy signature; I made sure to remember yours when you grabbed Zabuza."

Haku then asked "what are you going to do to me?"

Naruto then looked confused and said "Why would I do anything to a beautiful young woman like you? All I'm going to do is offer you and Zabuza to leave Gato and join Konoha so you don't have to run anymore."

Haku blinked in shock and asked "Do you think we can have a day or two to decide?"

Naruto nodded with a smile then offered to help her gather herbs for the next little bit; Haku grinned and accepted as they chatted about their past and their hopes for the future while gathering. Gin and Aizen watched in amusement as the two flirted a little but they mostly just talked happily and enjoyed each other's company. It was half an hour later that they heard Kakashi calling for Naruto and Haku told him "I guess I'll see you later...one way or another."

Naruto nodded then kissed her cheek as he said "Stay safe...ok?"

Naruto then turned and walked with Aizen and Gin towards Kakashi, Haku watched him go then hurried back to the base...

Two days later...

Haku helped the young woman she had discovered locked in iron chains in the basement, through the forest with Zabuza beside her as he said "I can't believe that midget planned to double cross us this whole time just so he didn't have to pay us."

Haku then said "At least we'll be able to go to Konoha...the Hunter Nin can't attack us if we're a part of a village."

Zabuza nodded as the red headed teenage girl groaned softly and started coming around, Haku then asked her "Miss, are you ok?"

The young woman jerked as she fell flat on her butt and said "Where am I? What happened to that small man that captured me?"

Haku quickly explained what she had done and that Gato was sleeping soundly in base, none the wiser that they had left. The young woman smiled at them then stood and bowed as she said "Thank you, My Name is Orihime Inoue."

Haku and Zabuza then introduced themselves and told where they were going so that they could get away from Gato, Orihime nodded and they began walking again. They made it to Tazuna's house where Kakashi was outside with Naruto, Gin and Aizen, Kakashi tensed at seeing the two Ninja causing Naruto to turn and go wide eyed at seeing Orihime. Kakashi then asked "What are you doing here Zabuza?"

Zabuza told him what they had found out and that their third party member they had saved from Gato's basement, Zabuza then said "we would also like to join Konoha...we're tired of being on the run."

Kakashi looked surprised then smiled as he said "Then it's a good thing our back up arrived and she can clear you to live in Konoha."

Just then Anko came out and said "Someone mention me?"

Kakashi chuckled and told Anko what they had just learned so she took Zabuza to the side with Haku and began talking to them, Orihime then smiled and sat down as she shivered in the night air. Naruto noticed and took off his jacket as he handed it to her and said "Here Onna, you look cold..."

Orihime looked at him in shock and whispered softly "Ulquiorra? Is that you?"

Naruto gave her a tiny smile and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki now, Onna..."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was flat on his back being kissed by the woman he had dreamed about every night since regaining his memories. Naruto quickly returned the kiss as Kakashi and Zabuza watched in amusement and Haku watched with a slightly heartbroken look. Kakashi then asked "Naruto...how do you know her?"

Naruto just gave a small smile as he said "It has to do with that story I told you..."

Kakashi then understood and smiled as Orihime cuddled into Naruto's arms while the two teens stood up, They then all headed inside to sleep as Naruto offered his room to Orihime and Haku and he would sleep on the couch. Both girls thanked him while Aizen and Gin returned to cub/kit form as they went into the house, Haku and Zabuza looked surprised at what just happened while Orihime giggled at the looks on their faces...

Ten minutes later...

Naruto was lying down on the couch after making sure Haku and Orihime were comfortable, His adoptive fathers were lying on top of his stomach as they slept but Naruto couldn't fall asleep no matter what he tried. He laid there and decided to talk to Ichigo for a little bit when he heard someone come down the stairs and head outside, Ichigo then said "_Naruto! Follow her!_"

Naruto blinked but gently lifted his dads off his stomach and placed them on the couch as he headed towards the door; he slipped outside and saw Orihime heading towards the water. He quickly followed her to a small cove and watched as she slid into the water and disappeared underneath it, Naruto watched as a LARGE Dragon with beautiful rainbow colored fairy wings then surfaced. Naruto then noticed its eyes were the same as Orihime's and its mane was the color of her hair while the antenna on the dragon were the same color as her hair barrettes and ended in a six point star shape. Naruto smiled then went wide eyed as SIX dragon tails rose from the water, Ichigo laughed from his mindscape and said "_Did I forget to mention Orihime is now the Six Tailed Fairy dragon of the tailed beasts?_"

Naruto mentally flipped Ichigo the bird as he softly said to Ichigo "_I don't care who or what she is. She is still MY Onna and that's all that matters..._"

Ichigo grinned at hearing that then quickly turned the mental link off temporarily so that Naruto and Orihime could spend some time together alone, Naruto then walked towards the beach when Orihime noticed him and a look of fear and sadness came into her eyes. Naruto just smiled and walked to the edge of the water as she lowered her head towards him, Orihime was certainly surprised as Naruto gently kissed her muzzle and said "I don't care who or what you are now, far as I'm concerned...you are my Onna and that's all that matters to me."

Orihime blushed and nuzzled him happily as she said "I love you Ulquiorra...I missed you so much after the war happened."

Orihime then began to purr as Naruto scratched behind her ears gently while he said "I love you too, Onna."

The next day...

Orihime and Naruto were lightly sparring with Haku when Sasuke came over and demanded that Naruto fight him for the right to have the two girls, Naruto growled along with Kakashi and then Naruto lit into him that the girls would choose who they want to choose because it was their decision and he would not take their choice away from them. Sasuke looked livid and made to attack Naruto when Orihime and Haku walked over and slapped Sasuke across the face, Naruto had to hide a smirk at the look on Sasuke's face because he looked like a fish trying to get air. Kakashi then had Naruto practice Water walking while his teammates were still on Tree climbing, Naruto had to peel his shirt off half way through as the day was very hot and he then heard twin cat calls from the shore. He turned to find Orihime grinning mischievously and Haku laughing softly at the slightly confused look on his face, he then smirked and walked towards them as they laughed and teased him slightly. The next thing the girls knew, they were soaked from Naruto splashing them and he had raced to the middle of the lake with him laughing softly. Haku then grinned evilly as she said "Oh so you want to play that way? Fine, here we go!"

Naruto looked curious as she knelt and touched the water, the next thing to happen was him slipping and sliding on a sheet of ice. Kakashi laughed as the ice then disappeared and Naruto dropped into the lake from the sudden change, he surfaced with chattering teeth and swam to shore where the girls were laughing. He then managed to catch both girls in a hug and said "Let me share the cold water with you!"

The girls laughed and squirmed as he hugged them then picked them up, they realized what he was going to do and began laughing as they tried to get free. Naruto was already in the middle of the lake and he dropped the chakra exercise so that all three of them dropped into the lake, they came up for air and Naruto got dunked by the girls before they swam back to shore. Naruto laughed when he came up and said "Pay back is sweet...when it's in good fun."

Naruto and his teammates continued to work on their exercises until late when they went back to the house, Naruto sighed then yawned sleepily as the girls led him upstairs and got him to lay down. They then cuddled up to him while playfully glaring at each other when Aizen and Gin wandered in and curled up on Naruto's Stomach, Orihime giggled softly then laid down to sleep as Haku did the same...

Two weeks later, completing the bridge and defeating Gato via sneak attack...

Naruto smiled as Inari looked up at him and said "I'll miss you Ni-chan..."

Naruto ruffled his hair then said "We'll see each other again, count on it."

Inari beamed as Naruto then turned and walked over to his group so they could head back to Konoha, Inari waved until they were out of sight but smiled as he knew Naruto was right...

Meanwhile, four hours later...

Naruto was walking with Orihime and Haku when they both grabbed on to his arms and started a small game of Tug-o-War with Naruto in the middle, Naruto sweatdropped and then asked the girls to stop for now since they were almost to Konoha. The girls nodded but Naruto felt the sparks between them as Kakashi laughed softly and whispered to Zabuza "Poor guy doesn't realize that he's a shoo-in for the CRA and that the Hokage is going to offer it to him..."

Zabuza let out a low whistle and said "Lucky kid..."

Anko was walking with them, just laughed and said quietly "Well at least he won't have to choose one of them..."

The three adults laughed as Naruto was pulled into another tug-o-war between the two girls while Gin and Aizen watched in amusement, Naruto sighed then wrapped an arm around both girls' waist and said softly "Let's not ruin this nice day with arguing or fighting, Ok?"

The girls blushed and nodded as they laid their head on his shoulders causing a light blush on Naruto's face, they continued walking and They made good time as they reached the gates of Konoha by mid-afternoon and headed for the hokage tower to report on their mission. Sarutobi listened to everything that happened then passed a head band to Orihime, Zabuza and Haku as he welcomed them to Konoha and told Zabuza that he would have a 3 month probation. He then asked to talk to Naruto and his "Nin-animals" in private about something, the others left the room and Naruto sat down as Sarutobi stood and looked out the window. He then asked "Naruto, do you know what the CRA is?"

Naruto blinked and said "The Clan Restoration Act? Yes, I was reading about it on the mission Oji-san."

Sarutobi then turned to him with a smile and asked "Naruto, would you like to rebuild your clan by using the CRA? I think it's pretty obvious how much Orihime and Haku like you..."

Naruto thought about it then asked Aizen and Gin what they thought, Gin and Aizen looked at each other then at their adoptive son and Aizen said "This is up to you, son...but Sarutobi-san is right about the girls. This will allow you to date both of them with no repercussions..."

Naruto thought it through and said "Alright, I'll do it but only with the minimum amount of girls..."

Sarutobi nodded in amusement and said "The minimum amount is 3 girls so I'm guessing Haku and Orihime are your first two girls..."

Naruto nodded with a smile when Sarutobi then said "Naruto, were you aware of the Shingami that showed up here the day you left for your mission?"

Naruto nodded and said "I saw them entering the village that day...may I ask why you're asking me?"

Sarutobi chuckled and said "The shingami have settled into your old apartment building since it was basically empty..."

Naruto got what he was hinting and asked "How many have joined the ninja ranks?"

Sarutobi smiled and said "Practically all of them have and I believe Anko made a new Drinking buddy out of one of the female shingami...her name is Rangiku, I think..."

Gin's ears perked at that and he said "What apartment number is she in?"

Sarutobi told Gin and Gin gave pleading eyes to Aizen and his son who sighed and nodded, Sarutobi then dismissed them with a smile and Naruto left the office to find Orihime and Haku waiting for him. He smiled and said "Do you girls mind walking with me? I have something to ask you..."

Orihime and Haku looked at each other while Gin wagged his tails happily and Aizen yawned, Naruto scooped up Aizen and placed his Father on his shoulders while Gin walked in front of them. Orihime and Haku walked beside him as he explained what Sarutobi had told him and that he wouldn't force them to be with him if they didn't want to, the girls looked at each other and smiled as they said "We'll do it."

Naruto blinked then sighed in relief as he kissed both girls on the cheek gently and then said "Orihime, Haku...do you mind coming with me to my old Apartment building?"

Orihime nodded as did Haku so they headed towards the apartments where they enter the building and found apartment #12, Gin went into adult form and sat down next to Naruto as Naruto knocked on the door. Orihime was curious as to why they were there when the door opened to a very familiar face for Gin and Orihime...


	6. Chapter 6

MrWriterWriter's Challenge:

What's in the Scroll?

Rules:

1) No Kage Bunshin. Naruto either decides against it or finds something before getting to it.

2) What he finds can be a weapon… (Kung Lao's hat, The Witchblade, etc.) Or it can be someone (IE; Felicia from Darkstalkers, Razel from Soul Reaver…) your choice.

3) Naruto can retain a bit of his old self, but must acquire SOME badass-ness. If a person, they can either offer him something in exchange for being freed or make a decision to help after seeing what he has to put up with

4) Parings: Naru/Hina, femhaku, or Tenten, or a combination. Harem is optional.

5) Bashings: not essential, but Team 7 bashing is encouraged. Any others will be up to the writer's tastes.

6) Naruto has to beat seven shades of shit out of Sasuke AT LEAST once in the fic. (Somewhere aside from the VoTE.)

7) Please...no yaoi. FemNaruto..?(Naruko?)...mmmm Maybe...

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the animal forms and his summons alongside the toads. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories. She is also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.6

Rangiku blinked as she looked at the young boy in front of her as he said "is this the home of Rangiku Masumoto?"

She nodded when she noticed the Kitsune beside him, the young man smiled then said "I believe my one adoptive father has been missing you quiet bad since he was unsealed...he wanted to see you right away when he heard you were here from the Hokage..."

Rangiku stiffened as she said "What are you talking about? You're the only male human here..."

Gin then stood and stepped forward with tears in his almost closed eyes, he then said "Ran-chan...I missed you..."

Rangiku's eyes went wide in shock as her knees gave out and she hit the floor, Gin opened his eyes and nuzzled her as he whispered "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Ran-chan..."

Rangiku just hugged his neck as she burst into tears and chanted softly "You're ok, you're ok, oh god...you're ok!"

Naruto smiled with Orihime as they watched the two lovers reunite after so long, Gin licked Rangiku's tears away then nuzzled her as she stood up and turned to Naruto. She then jaw dropped at seeing Orihime in front of her and fainted at seeing her little sister figure that had died at Yamamoto's hands, Gin caught her on his back then gently carried her into the apartment. Naruto, Haku and Orihime helped Gin lay her on the couch, then Gin looked around as he saw all the sake bottles on the floor, he sighed and softly asked Naruto to help him clean up the bottles so that no one would break anything by stepping on them.

Orihime smiled as her and Haku helped the two while Rangiku lay on the couch, they had just finished when Rangiku moaned and sat up causing Gin to hurry to her side. Rangiku blinked as she looked around and saw Gin at her side then noticed she hadn't been dreaming when it came to Orihime. She squealed and was off the couch in a flash to hug Orihime, Orihime was glad to return the hug and Rangiku asked "How is this even possible?"

Orihime sighed and said "It's a rather long story, Rangiku..."

"I don't care! I want to hear it!"

Orihime sighed and then explained about the tailed Beasts and how her, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo were now a part of their ranks. The story took about three hours and Rangiku then said "Keigo and Tatsuki are sealed in other people?"

Orihime nodded and said "Keigo is in Suna and Tatsuki is in Kumo along with the 8 tails that was also sealed. I have no idea where Ichigo, Chad and Uryu are though..."

Naruto then sighed and said softly "I can tell you where Ichigo is..."

Everyone looked at him as he explained that he was the container for the nine tails causing Orihime to blink in shock then hug him tight as she had a pretty good idea what happened to him when younger. Naruto smiled and hugged her back as Haku joined in on the hug; Rangiku then asked "Is he listening to us right now?"

Naruto checked and nodded as he said "He wants to know how Rukia and Renji are doing..."

Rangiku laughed and then told them exactly who had come with her to Konoha which turned out to be all the captains except Mayuri and Yamamoto, all the vice-captains, the Vizards and some of the seated officers. Ichigo and Orihime were shocked but happy that their Soul Society friends were now safe, Ichigo then said to Naruto "_Wish I could get out of here and spend some time on the outside_..."

Naruto thought about what he could do to help Ichigo achieve that dream then had a good idea, Orihime noticed the thoughtful look on his face and asked "Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto then said "What if Ichigo could get out of the seal by possessing a Shadow Clone? It would possibly act like a real body until it runs out of Chakra...he could then have a few hours to himself if he wanted..."

Orihime looked shocked then grinned as she said "That sounds like it just might work! Let's try it!"

Naruto nodded and asked Ichigo if he was willing to try, needless to say, he got a resounding yes from Ichigo. Naruto then went to a clear area of the living room and took a deep breath as he said "Here we go..."

Naruto then focused on sending Ichigo into the clone as he formed the seal and pushed the right amount of Chakra for one clone into it, the clone popped into existence and everyone stared because instead of a look-alike clone of Naruto...it was Ichigo in his human form without his ears and tails. Naruto and Ichigo then grinned as Orihime tackled her friend and gave him a hug, Naruto laughed softly as Rangiku got in on the hug and Ichigo had to tell them he needed air to breath. Orihime and Rangiku let go and laughed softly at Ichigo playfully gasping for air, Naruto then noticed the time and smiled as he said "I guess we should be going for now..."

Gin then spoke up and said "Naruto...I'm going to stay with Rangiku for a while longer...if she'll have me."

Rangiku nodded happily and said "We have a lot to catch up on, Gin..."

Naruto nodded then Orihime gave Rangiku a hug as they left with Haku and Ichigo, they followed Naruto through the streets to his home where he keyed them to the seal and let them in just as Zabuza came so Naruto also keyed him to the seal. He then showed Zabuza into the "House" and they talked softly when they reached the living room, Naruto then gently placed Aizen on the couch and asked "Anybody hungry? I'm going to make a quick supper..."

Orihime and Haku offered to help which Naruto gladly accepted; they made fries and hamburgers quickly which everyone enjoyed. They then headed to bed to get ready for the next day...

The next Morning...

Naruto woke up in between Orihime and Haku due to a cramp in his leg but smiled as he ignored the pain, he then kissed his lovers' lips gently before gently wiggling his way out of bed and their embrace so he could make breakfast...

Orihime and Haku woke to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and headed out into the kitchen where Zabuza and Aizen were waiting while chatting with Naruto. Orihime smiled at seeing him making pancakes with ease when they heard Gin coming in while somehow whistling, Gin came into the room happily with his tails wagging causing Aizen to raise an eyebrow and say "Don't tell me you actually got Lucky last night with her...did you?"

Gin just smirked then nuzzled Naruto's cheek before lying down near Aizen, Aizen shook his head and asked as Gin yawned "Did you and Rangiku get any sleep last night?"

"Little bit but we mostly talked and cuddled among other stuff."

Naruto chuckled then served breakfast as the girls gave him a good morning kiss on his cheeks; they then sat down and began to eat...

Two weeks later...

Orihime smiled as her and Haku had a picnic lunch for them and Naruto, they walked into the training grounds where team 7 was finishing up their training and called Naruto's name. Naruto turned and smiled as he gave each girl a chaste kiss on the lips and then Orihime asked "So are you ready for our Picnic today?"

Naruto then smiled and said "But of course...I get to spend it with my two favorite ladies..."

Kakashi laughed and then dismissed them as he said "Just remember to sign those forms and hand them in on the day of the exams."

Naruto nodded at his god brother then left for the spot the girls had picked out, they were almost there when they heard a cry of pain from Konohamaru and Naruto turned to see a young man wearing makeup picking up the younger boy and threatening to hurt him. Naruto quickly flash stepped over as he gently held Murciélago to the older boy's neck and said "I suggest you place the Hokage's grandson down unless you're willing to start something between our villages?"

The older boy paled and then paled even further as the voice of a male rang out and said "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village..."

"Gaara, it was the kid's fault..."

"Shut up before I kill you."

Kankuro paled and quickly shut up as Naruto turned to look at the boy and said "What's your name?"

"Gaara of the desert and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Orihime and Haku then walked over with the picnic basket and Orihime said "Naruto, would the Sand Genin like to join on our picnic? We have more than enough for everyone."

Naruto looked at Gaara and his companions and said "You're more than welcomed to join us; we have nice view of the Village where we usually have our picnics..."

Gaara thought about it then nodded as he fell into step with Naruto, Naruto smiled and then the group walked up the stairs to the Hokage monument where Naruto led them to a large clearing with a breathtaking view of the Leaf village. Orihime smiled as Naruto helped set up the large blanket and set up the food, Gaara and the others all sat down and made small talk as they dished up some of the food on their plates. Naruto then asked "So Gaara how long have you been a container for Keigo?"

Gaara stiffened and said "How did you...?

Naruto smirked and said "Just tell Ichigo owes him a good beat down for the last time they hung out."

Gaara appeared to blank out for a moment then chuckled as he came around and said "So you're the container of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded and said "Ichigo hates his title though..."

Gaara's siblings were slightly confused until Temari figured out what they meant, her eyes went wide but she had to give a small smile at Gaara finding someone like him. Naruto looked over at Temari and smiled causing her to blush at how handsome he was; she shyly returned the smile to Kankuro's confusion and Gaara's amusement. The other two girls had secretive smiles on their faces and started giggling as Naruto innocently flirted with them and Temari, by the time lunch was done...Temari was red like a tomato and Naruto was curious as to why she was blushing so bad.

Orihime and Haku looked at each other then smiled as they invited Temari to do a little shopping with them, Temari smiled and nodded as Naruto told the girls that he would see them at home. The girls nodded and then head off to do some shopping, Naruto then offered to show Gaara around the village which Gaara accepted and they headed out while Kankuro made his way back to the hotel...

Meanwhile, with the girls...

Temari had to admit that Orihime and Haku were really nice when they suddenly surprised her by asking "So Temari...do you like Naruto?"

Temari blushed and nodded as Orihime smiled at her and said "Well that's a good thing because the only two girls he usually flirts with are me and Haku since he was offered the CRA by the hokage."

Temari blushed and said "I want to get to know him first though before I make a decision..."

Haku laughed softly and said "Well we talked to Naruto through code and he is willing to take you on a date tonight if you want..."

Temari's eyes went wide and she smiled as she thanked them for setting that up, Orihime just said "Just have fun and relax tonight since we have about two days until the exams start."

Temari nodded and the girls quickly resumed shopping...

Later that night...

Temari had never had so much fun on a date before as Naruto took her to a Karaoke bar after treating her to dinner; they then had a lot of fun debating song choices and singing while Naruto acted like the perfect gentleman the whole evening. They were now in front of her hotel as Temari sighed and said happily "Thanks for such a great time, Naruto. I have never had this much fun on a date before."

"I'm glad you had fun Temari...I'm kinda hoping we can do it again sometime with Orihime and Haku if that's ok with you?"

Temari nodded happily then bravely kissed his cheek before saying good night and running into the hotel, Naruto stood there for a second then smiled as he closed his eyes. He then opened them and headed back to his home where he knew the girls and his Dads would be waiting up for him...

Two days later...

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto who had Aizen and Gin on his shoulders, made their way past the crowd after the idiotic Uchiha told everyone about the illusion on the door and were met by Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at them and told them what they needed to know then sent them off into the room; Naruto smirked very much like Aizen with a hint of Gin as he kicked the door open. He and his two so called team members then entered the room and headed for the exams that would set forth their intertwined destinies...


End file.
